The Ravens' Flight
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Fun in Summer Camp! Playing on the beach, singing campfire songs, all sorts of fun things, right? WRONG. This summer will be anything but fun and games as the Blade Children are stuck in a hunter trap where they slowly get picked off... one... by one...
1. Prologue

Mukuro: The Blade Children have been gathered together by the hunters to be executed. Various Pairings.

The Ravens' Flight

Prologue

_

* * *

_

It flies through the night,

_Past the dots of white._

_And the town is silent during the flight._

_And lights were off hours ago,_

_And the black winged raven flies alone._

* * *

"Ayumu! Ayumu! AYUMU!" Hiyono shouted, waking up Ayumu from a perfectly blissful sleep.

"Hey, could you tone down the volume a little? I'm trying to catch some Z's." Ayumu said, closing his eyes.

_Ignore me, will he? _Hiyono thought, irritated.

"Hiyono Punch!" Hiyono shouted, punching Ayumu with her bear.

"Ugh, what is it that you want, anyway?"

"Um, how about some Mediterranean Cuisine? With some side dishes from Italy and maybe…"

"Not what you want to eat, why are you bothering me the day before summer break, anyway?" Ayumu asked.

"Well, I came to deliver this to you." Hiyono said, handing him an envelope.

"Where'd you get this, anyway?" Ayumu asked.

"Well, I got one in my locker, so I broke into- I mean, opened your locker, and found this in there."

"Wait, where'd you get my locker combo, anyway?!" Ayumu exclaimed.

"That's a trade secret!" Hiyono said, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." Ayumu said, going back to sleep.

"Ayumu! Wake up!" Hiyono said, shaking him.

* * *

"Hey, Kousuke!" Rio said, shaking Kousuke as he was trying to open his locker.

"Rio!" Kousuke said, banging his head against his locker.

"Hey, Kousuke, I found this in my locker." Rio said, holding out an envelope.

"Hah! Maybe it's a love letter!" Kousuke said, poking her.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Rio said, slapping Kousuke into the locker, blushing.

"Rio! Why'd you do that?!" Kousuke said, clutching his cheek.

"Kousuke!" A voice shouted, and Ryoko came from midair kicking Kousuke in the side of the head, knocking him into the locker.

"Ryoko! You could've killed me!" Kousuke said, clutching the side of his head.

"Yeah, how 'bout that…" Ryoko said, stretching.

"What do you want now, Ryoko?!" Kousuke asked.

"Do you know anything about this letter I got?" Ryoko asked, holding up an envelope.

"No, I don't!" Kousuke shouted.

"Oh, Ryoko-chan! You got one to?" Rio asked.

"Yeah, I did. What about Kousuke?" Ryoko asked.

"I don't know. Kousuke, did you get one?" Rio asked.

"I don't know! I haven't opened my locker yet!" Kousuke said.

"Well, come on and OPEN IT!" Ryoko shouted, kicking Kousuke into his locker, breaking the door off, and an envelope fell onto his head.

"Ow…" Kousuke said, rubbing his entire body.

* * *

"Mr. Rutherford, you have a visitor." The doorman said through the phone.

"Fine, send him up…" Eyes muttered. A few minutes later, he got a shocking and disturbing guest knock on my door.

"Hullo, Eyes." Kanone said, smiling.

"Kanone, what do you want…" Eyes muttered, letting him in.

"What, I can't pay a visit to my old chum Eyes?" Kanone said, smiling.

"Not after stabbing him in the stomach, you can't…" Eyes said, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, come now Eyes. That was strictly business. Besides, after meeting Ayumu I've become a changed man." He said, smiling.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yep! And I'm not the only one. Hizumi to, he's changed due to Ayumu. And you have, to it seems."

"Why would you say something like that?" Eyes asked.

"Well, it's true, aint it?" Kanone asked.

"Possibly, but can we please get to why you're here?" Eyes asked, groaning.

"Of course, Eyes. I came here to ask if you got a letter like this one." Kanone said, holding up an envelope.

"No, I haven't. Now, if there's nothing else…"

"But Hizumi got one, too. Are you _sure_ you didn't get one?"

"No, I didn't get one. I'll even bet you 5,000 American Dollars that I didn't get one.

"Deal!" Kanone said, shaking Eyes' hand.

"Letter for you, Mr. Rutherford." A voice said, sliding an envelope under the doorway.

"You planned that, didn't you?" Eyes said, turning to Kanone.

"Who, me?" Kanone said, smiling.

"Yes, you."

"Now, about the bet…" Kanone said, holding out his hand.

"Jerk…" Eyes muttered, writing a check and giving it to Kanone.

"Thank you, Eyes!" Kanone said, smiling and leaving.

* * *

"Okay, go over the letter again." A voice said.

"Of course, sir."

Dear, ________ ________

We request your presence at our summer camp, Camp Solstice. Please come, several people you know will also be invited.

Sincerely, ||||||||||||||

"Good. Now, Blade Children, time to be purified." The man said, laughing.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was it? As many of you might have guessed, I like Ryoko and Rio bashing on Kousuke. So, the people have gathered. This may be slightly AU.


	2. Chapter 1

Mukuro: Aw, no reviews? Oh, well.

Disclaimer: I forgot the disclaimer last chapter! I own nothing, not even the poem from last chapter.

The Ravens' Flight

Chapter 1

* * *

"Ah, so, as I was saying, Mr. Rutherford, these are the finest vehicles there are. They can hold a maximum of four people, and can go across almost any terrain." The car dealer said, pointing to a large prototype jeep.

"Wow! Really?" Kanone asked.

"Of course!" The car dealer said, smiling that sleazy grin.

_Kanone really is gullible… _Eyes thought, face-palming.

"We'll take two!" Kanone said, smiling.

"Thank you! Your total comes to…"

"Eyes, I forgot my wallet. Can you loan me the money?" Kanone asked, holding out his hand, smiling.

"…Fine." Eye said, writing out a check.

* * *

"I'm still not sure if I should let you go to a summer camp I don't even know about." Madoka said, rubbing her head.

"Come on, it'll be great!" Hiyono said, smiling.

"What exactly will be great about it?" Madoka asked.

"Well, Ayumu will be gone all summer!" Hiyono said, smiling. Madoka's attitude changed instantly.

"Have fun at summer camp, Ayumu!" Madoka said, smiling.

"A little less obvious, please." Ayumu said, frowning.

"Oh, come on Ayumu! Go and get packed!" Hiyono said, kicking him into the room.

"Stupid girl…" Ayumu said, picking himself off the floor.

* * *

"Why are we going to this stupid summer camp anyway?" Kousuke asked.

"Kousuke you idiot… we're going because Riyo insists we go." Ryoko said.

"Yay! Summer camp with Eyes!" Riyo said, smiling.

"Wait, so you're telling me we're going to a crappy, low rate summer camp because Riyo wants to go to summer camp with Eyes?" Kousuke asked.

"That, and none of us have ever gone before, do to our… 'family situation'. So shut up and start paking my clothes!" Ryoko said, kicking the slacking off Kousuke.

"Do you have any idea what could happen to our reputations if someone caught us at a summer camp?" Kousuke muttered, packing clothes for Ryoko.

"Well, Kousuke, you don't have to worry about ruining your reputation! It's been in shambles since day one!" Riyo said, looking up from her suitcase.

"Hey, Rio, what are you packing, anyway?" Ryoko asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, just my clothes, Mr. Bear, and my Eyes Doll!" Rio said, picking up a small plushie of Eyes, frown and all.

"That's… kind of creepy…" Kousuke said.

"Back to work, Kousuke!" Ryoko said, kicking Kousuke back to the suitcase.

* * *

"So, tell me again why we have to go with Little Narumi?" Kousuke said, walking up to the designated meeting place.

"Because Kousuke, Eyes and Kanone are the only ones with drivers licenses', so we have to have four per car." Rio said, smiling. If it makes you feel any better, you don't have to ride in the same car as him."

"Ayumu!" A voice said, an obvious smile to it.

"Oh no… that voice…" Ayumu said, face palming.

"Ayumu! It's me, Hizumi!" Hizumi said, walking up.

"Oh, hey…" Ayumu muttered, lazily raising a hand.

"So, have we discussed the seating?" Hizumi asked.

"No, we're doing that now." Eyes said.

"Well, I want to be with Ayumu since he's my best bud." Hizumi said, putting his arm around Ayumu.

"No thanks." Ayumu said, ducking under Hizumis' arm.

"I want to be with Eyes~!" Riyo said, smiling.

"I don't want to be with Narumi." Kousuke said.

"I want to be with Eyes." Kanone said.

"BUT YOU'RE DRIVING!" Everyone shouted.

"Hm… then… I don't really want to be with Ayumu…"

"I want to be with Ayumu!" Hiyono said.

"So, it seems that the order is car 1: Kanone, Kousuke, Ryoko, Hizumi. And car 2: Eyes, Riyo, Ayumu, Hiyono." Eyes said, holding up two charts.

"Did you plan it like that, Rutherford?" Kousuke asked.

"Of course not, Asazuki." Eyes said, placing his hand on Kousuke's shoulder, almost smiling.

"So, let's go, people!" Kanone proclaimed, smiling.

"Ayumuuuu!" Hizumi said, Kousuke dragging him away.

* * *

"Eyes, can we listen to some music?" Riyo asked.

"…No tapes."

"Well, how about the radio?"

"…No signal."

It had been several hours since they left, and Eyes' fifteen mile an hour driving was slowly putting hell on all of them.

"Rutherford, can we please go a little faster? We can barely see the others." Ayumu asked.

"No."

"But there's no speed limit out here!" Hiyono shouted.

"If I go to fast, I'll end up just like Kanone." Eyes said, pointing at the car in front of them.

* * *

"Kanone! Slow down a bit!" Ryoko said, shaking due to the 75 mile an hour speed Kanone was going at.

"Where the hell do you think we are, Indianapolis Speedway?!" Kousuke shouted.

"Wait, just watch this drift!" Kanone shouted, turning the wheel and breaking.

"I should have gone with Rutherford afteralllllllllllllllllll!" Kousuke said, holding on to the seat for dear life.

"Kanone, shouldn't we wait for Ayumu and the others?" Hizumi asked.

"Sure! Look, according to that sign we're at the camp boundaries, anyway. Let's just go past the fence, and we're there!" Kanone said,

"Okay, let's go." Hizumi said, smiling.

* * *

"Do you see anything, Rutherford?" Ayumu asked.

"Of course. Wasteland and a river as far as the eye can see…" Eyes said as the car passed through a fence and went up a steep hill until they arrived at a ledge overlooking the river.

"Ah, Eyes! You made it!" Kanone said, smiling.

"Yeah, but at the rate you were driving I'm surprised you did." Eyes said.

"Yeah, I know!" Kanone said, laughing. "But you can't blame me! I'm exited! This is my first time at a sleepaway camp!"

"Well, let's get going!" Kanone said, driving the car forward. Suddenly, the look in his eyes changed.

"Quick, let's go!" Kanone shouted, turning the car straight into the river, at the same time an explosion occurred a meter ahead of where he was.

When the car hit the river, it exploded, shooting blasts of shrapnel out from the river.

"Kanone!" Eyes shouted, jumping out of his car and looking over the edge, followed by the rest of the group.

Suddenly, Ryoko emerged from the water, holding onto an unconscious Kousuke. A few seconds later, Hizumi emerged from the water, gasping for breath. But there was still no sign of Kanone.

"Kanone!" Eyes shouted, and if it wasn't for Ayumu and Hiyono holding him back, he probably would've jumped right in after them.

"Hizumi, hold on to Kousuke. I'm going to go look for Kanone!" Ryoko shouted, diving underwater.

A few seconds later, she emerged empty handed.

"I can't find him! He's not down there, not even any signs of a body!" Ryoko shouted up.

"You mean… he…" Hiyono said, looking down.

Suddenly, Rio jerked her head up.

"Everybody, into the water!" She shouted, pushing them in, before jumping in herself.

"Rio! What the hell was that for?!" Hiyono shouted.

"Look!" Rio said, pointing up towards the ledge.

"What?" Eyes asked.

"Can't you smell the gathering elements, the explosive air, the gases combinding?" Rio asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Hiyono shouted.

"Look, Hiyono!" Rio said, pointing up. Suddenly, the other jeep burst into flames, and exploded, covering most of the ledge.

"We could have been killed!" Ryoko shouted.

"Yes… we could have ended up… like Kanone…" Eyes said, looking towards the remains of Kanones' jeep.

* * *

"Well, we're pretty beaten up… but we managed to make it…" Hizumi said, dropping Kousuke on the beach they managed to reach.

"Almost… all of made it…" Eyes said.

* * *

Mukuro: So, Kanone's dead? How sad! As many of you could have guessed, Hizumi has a slight crush on Ayumu. Also, please vote on pairings, any kind.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Mukuro Out.


	3. Chapter 2

Mukuro: Yay! My very own review!

Kousuke: You only got one review? Pathetic.

Rio: Kousuke's right. That is pathetic.

Mukuro: You guys? If you keep that up I'll have to hook you two up.

Rio: Noooo!

Mukuro: And, I'll erase melons from the story.

Rio: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Kousuke: My ears!

Ryoko: Suck it up, you baby!

Eyes: Can we please move on with the story?

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

The Ravens' Flight

Chapter 2

* * *

"Any idea where we are?" Hizumi asked.

"It looks like we're on some sort of beach." Hiyono said.

"First, there's some business we need to take care of." Eyes said, standing up.

"Really? What?" Ryoko asked.

"Hizumi, you're responsible for Kanone's death, aren't you?" Eyes said, wiping some sea water(?) off his face.

"What are you talking about?" Hizumi asked.

"You had the safest seat from the bomb, and you also have attempted to kill the blade children before." Eyes said, glaring.

"Rutherford? What are you talking about?" Ryoko asked.

"Yeah, Hizumi's one of us." Rio said.

"No, he isn't. At least, not completely." Kousuke said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rio asked.

"Well, you know what he is, right? He's not one of us. Not completely." Kousuke said.

"I have to agree with him." Eyes said. "You're to much of a danger to be allowed to live."

"Wait a second, how do you know I did it? It could have been someone else!" Hizumi protested.

"I don't know anything. All I know is that a man I've known all my life was suddenly killed before my very eyes, and the prime suspect for his murder is right in front of me." Eyes said.

"Okay, now hold on." Ayumu said. "The facts are quite in Hizumi's favor, actually."

"Please explain." Eyes said.

"If Hizumi wanted to kill you guys, he wouldn't have done something as inefficient as placing a bomb in the road. This would be especially the case if he knew Kanone wiith his battle reflexes, was driving. My guess would be that it was either a timed bomb or remotely detonated by someone who was to far away to see the driver. Then, once the killer saw the car go over the ledge he activated a timer that would detonate the two cars at different times. If it was Hizumi, he wouldn't have used those means, he'd have blown the two cars as soon as we were far enough away from a populated area to decrease the likelyhood of survival. Due to his knowledge of his resilience, he would have survived through the explosion as we died."

"Narumi-sans reasonings are accurate." Rio said.

"Of course they are, silly! It's Ayumu, after all." Hiyono said, smiling.

"Fine. Due to the fact that it seems like you aren't guilty, I'll let you go for now. But if it turns out that you did in fact kill Kanone, I won't hesitate to end your life." Eyes said, turning around.

"It's strange. Rutherford just lost the life of his greatest friend, and he hasn't shed a single tear." Hiyono said.

"That's just... the way he is." Kousuke said.

"Hey, where are we, anyway?" Hiyono asked.

"It looks like we landed on the beach of the camp." Ayumu said.

"Really? Then where are the campers?" Ryoko asked.

"Maybe that's them." Hizumi said, pointing to towards several people who approached them.

* * *

"So, you're the new 'campers', hm?" A tall guy with slit eyes and brown hair asked.

"Yep! That's us! My name is Hiyono Yuizaki, pleased to meet you!" Hiyono said, smiling.

"That's strange." The tall guy said.

"Really? Why?" Hiyono asked.

"Because you don't seem to be one of the blade children."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rio asked.

"This camp isn't a camp. It's a trap designed to kill the blade children."

"So you're..."

"That's right, I'm Kazuki, one of the blade children." Kazuki said, adjusting his glasses.

"So you're one of the blade children, too?" Ayumu asked.

"Yes. And who are you? You don't seem to be a blade child. In fact, you look a little like..."

"So, these are the new victims?" A green haired guy said, pushing Kazuki out of the way. "Hello, my name is Hiruko Mitsubayashi. I'm one of the blade children."

"Another one?" Ayumu asked.

"Yep. And I'm very happy to meet you." Hiruko said, patting Ayumu on the shoulder.

"Watch out, there's something I don't trust about this guy." Rio said.

"Melon?" Hiruko said, pulling a net-patterned melon out of his jacket.

"MELON!" Rio shouted, tackling Hiruko to the ground and grabbed the melon out of his hand.

"I think we should trust him." Rio said between bites of melon.

"You were bought off a little to easily, Rio." Eyes said.

"What can I say? I like melons!" Rio said, finishing off a slice.

"So, it seems you earned their trust, Hiru-chan." A voice said, smiling.

"Who's that?" Kousuke asked, looking around.

"Over here." The voice said. No one saw him.

"Right here... now down." The voice said.

"Oh my god! Someone shorter than Rio?!" Kousuke shouted, staring at the kid a little shorter than Rio.

"I thought Rio was the only mini-blade child." Hiyono said.

"I'm not short!" The kid shouted. "I'm 16 years old!"

"NO WAY." Everyone said.

"Well, I'm glad someone's finally shorter than me!" Rio said, standing up from the remains of the melon.

"Hey, you look a lot like me..." Hiruko said, staring at Hizumi.

"Yeah, I do!" Hizumi said, running his eyes up and down Hiruko.

"Let's see what else we have in common." Hizumi said, walking away with Hiruko.

"It seems Hizumi found a new friend." Ayumu said.

"Yes, it does." Eyes said, turning towards Kazuki. "What did you mean by this being a trap designed to kill the blade children?"

"I mean, this is a summer camp created by the hunters as a trap. And now you're all stuck here... for the rest of your lives." Kazuki said.

* * *

Mukuro: Ooh, mysterious. So, the hunters have created a trap for the blade children. Also, please vote on pairings, any kind.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Mukuro Out.


End file.
